Justice For His Crimes
by ladyvader169
Summary: Anakin wiped out the younglings at the temple. But what if some survived and revealed who it was? What if Anakin was brought to Justice?
1. Assult In The Temple

Chapter 1: Assault in the Temple.

The little younglings of the Jedi temple stood in the main council chambers with fear in their hearts as they heard the panicked screams of their friends rapidly become silent. Some stood huddled together in the corner of the room whilst others had their lightsabres in their hands. They waited ready for the attackers to come for them also. They had no idea who the killers were, only that they used to serve the republic.

Dawn was just breaking over the city of Coruscant and still they remained in complete and utter silence. They had survived the night but now they heard nothing. No screams. No blasters firing and no footsteps. They beginning to relax now, they believed that the worst was over but they were wrong..._dead_ wrong. There were small voices amongst the group as they heard echoed sound of footsteps coming towards the council entrance. They all tightened their grips on their weapons as the shadow of the figure became visible from underneath the door. The oldest youngling who was called Rama stood the closest to the door as the shadow stopped outside the door in silence. Every single one them, including Rama stood in confusion as the figure just suddenly stooped outside the door. Was it another assassin or was it help. They would soon find out.

The shadow began to fade as the doors began to vibrate. The whole room then began to shake also throwing the children to the floor. They huddled together once again as the screamed and cried all except for Rama who rose to his feet in anger and in rage. He had been trained to feel others in the force ever since he was young and he was also told to rely on his instincts. He gritted his teeth together as he gripped his weapon in his hands. He inhaled deeply then let it out slowly. He looked back at his friends who were lying on the floor and over to his little brother, Omat. He smiled and whispered the words "don't be afraid." His younger brother smiled at these words of comfort but the fear soon returned to him as he witnessed his brother walk even closer to the doors, which were still vibrating and shaking violently.

Rama raised his lightsabre as if he was about to attack. He was ready to defend himself and his family. His stomach churned as he shouted to the awaiting shadow behind the doors. 'If you want us then here we are...Skywalker.' As soon as he shouted this the vibrating and shaking of the doors suddenly stopped and there was silence once again. There was a deadly chill that stayed with them the whole time the silence remained. Then just as Rama turned to resume his place beside his brother the door started to form huge dents in it, it was as if someone was trying to kick the doors in. The kicking and punching from the outside went on until they saw the glow of a lightsabre cutting through the steel doors.

Rama instructed them all to engage their weapons and get behind him; they obeyed and huddled to together in a group behind their friend. He also ignited his lightsabre as the doors finally gave way and the figure became visible as he made his entrance. "Master Anakin Skywalker." The figure stood in front of him with his lightsabre already engaged. He looked into Rama's eyes but said nothing. Al he did was breath in and out deeply as if he was full of hate and anger. Rama had both anger and fear in him but he knew not to show it in front of an enemy. He stared at Anakin in the eyes as he pointed the lightsabre to his throat. Anakin did nothing.

"Leave." He spitted, but Anakin still made no movement. Rama did not want risk going closer to him so he ordered a second time. "I said leave Anakin!" Anakin had his hood covering his face as he stared at the ground. It looked as if he was bowing his head in shame but it was not shame, it was pride and hate. He did not want to even look at a Jedi youngling. Thanks to Chancellor Palpatine's teachings the entire Jedi order now disgusted Anakin. He then without saying a word he looked into Rama's eyes and said in a hoarse yet cold voice. "You are all traitors to the republic." He looked around the room at the other children just before turning his attention back to their apparent leader.

"I will show no mercy to traitors." He sounded as if he was hypnotised by the way he was speaking and it terrified every one of them. No one of them knew where this was going, was he going to launch an attack? Anakin continued to stare at young Rama before finally raising his lightsabre and struck Rama's. He blocked him just in time as he shouted to the petrified bunch behind him. "Run! Get out of here now!" They immediately all ran for the door but before they had a chance to exit the room Anakin reached out his hand and used the force to shut the door whilst locked in combat with Rama. As the other little ones kicked and scraped to get out Anakin grinned at Rama and hissed. "Is this all those pathetic Jedi have taught you?" He snorted as he taunted the younger one. Rama swung his weapon once again in an attempt to destroy the traitor but like before, Anakin seemed to block is lightsabre to ensure it was harmless. But this time he ensured something else that Rama would not get away. He swung his lightsabre and knocked it out of the padawan's hand then grabbed him by his shoulder, his blade at his throat.

Rama whimpered as Anakin held him even tighter in his grasp. He had both his arm and his lightsabre pressing into his throat. The heat of the blade sizzled the flesh of his throat as Anakin held it even closer in but before he could kill him he heard a small voice shouting from behind. "Hey!" Anakin rolled his eyes as he turned, clearly the younglings knew by now that they were going to die? He now stood facing the wall with the squirming child in his arms. He had certainly heard a small yet strong voice challenging him. He looked down at the younglings who were cowering against the door but the one that was standing to the corner of the room caught his eye. He turned his head slightly to face the child but before he could make a move the youngling shouted with a weapon of his own, engaged in his hand. "You leave my brother alone!" Then as Anakin began to chuckle he suddenly felt the sizzling of his own flesh as the youngling preformed the attack known as 'Sabre throw' Anakin ran a finger down his cheek as he felt the blood run down his cheek as more skin began to break open in result to the blow.

He reached for his lightsabre but that he had loosened his grip around Rama's neck whilst being distracted by the child who he wanted so much to kill. The Sith lord heard the clearing of someone's throat and as he turned to find Rama standing facing him with Anakin's lightsabre in his hand. He was smirking at his victory as he coldly said. "Now Anakin, I don't wanna kill you...leave!" Anakin gulped whilst slowly backing away as he saw the rest of the younglings rising with their lightsabres engaged. Anakin knew that it was humiliating for a Sith lord to beg and to back down under a Jedi's command but the phrase 'safety in numbers' immediately cam to his mind and there was more than just a few of them. He knew that he would have his revenge on them; he would kill them all but his plan was 'live today, fight tomorrow.' As he backed out of the council chambers he said nothing except for one thing, goodbye. Rama made a signal with his hand telling them to stop walking towards him. "What do you mean goodbye, Anakin?" He snorted at this as he grabbed one of the youngest children and crushed his windpipe. The body had struggled against his hold at first. But as the oxygen became impossible to get he did nothing else but collapse to the ground, limp and lifeless. They all stood in shock and horror as one of their own was murdered before their eyes and they did nothing to stop him.

The still hooded figure of Anakin then turned to Rama but then had a second thought. He then turned on young Omat. He began to walk towards the stumbling child throwing all the others against the walls of the room with the force, including his older brother. Anakin reached his gloved hand out to the child and soon held a firm grip on him. He held the little one's face close to his own as he hissed "You will never strike me again."It did not take long after those words, one snap and it was over. He had broken his neck before he could even run or hide. As Rama saw his little brother's body fall to the floor in a heap he tried his best to keep the burning tears from falling down his face. He gritted his knuckles as he stealthily roes to his feet with Anakin's weapon in his hand. He was sick of playing around. His chest heaved heavily as the struggle became even more unbearable as he approached his dead brother's little body and his ruthless target.

He had tried to breathe as silently as he could until Anakin finally turned to him. He screamed at the top of his voice as he ran towards his brother's murderer. He struck Anakin at the back of the leg with one swing of the blue blade. Anakin screamed in pain as he felt his flesh burn. But before he could react and lunge at his attacker he heard distant voices in the distance and it was not the voices of his men. He grunted and sighed in frustration as he turned to the small group. "You will all perish, all of you...and especially _you. _He swayed his gloved finger at all of them whilst glaring at Rama_._ Rama glared straight back at him as he folded his arms. By folding his arms he showed that he failed to see the threat and he did not care either. Anakin sensed this and it angered him even more. As he heard the voices came louder he looked to the ceiling of the room where he spotted an air vent. As the Sith lord prepared to make his escape he looked at the young Jedi one last time. "I'll be back." He hissed as he used his power with the force to jump up into the vent. As he disappeared into the darkness the younglings and Rama remained silent as they heard the clanking of Anakin as he crawled from the inside of the iron vent.

Rama stood in front of the small group, protecting them until the last minute. Until he knew Anakin was gone... for now. He turned at the sound of hurried voices approaching the same way Anakin had come. He instructed the rest of the younglings to get behind him again as he held his lightsabre still engaged in his hand and the other fist clutched also. He stared at the damaged doors and shouted "Whoever you are, show yourself." As soon as he heard his own voice echoing the room he saw that the damaged doors just slowly slid open and two figures appeared. As soon as he saw one of the figures he sighed in relief and immediately felt like crying. It was both Jedi Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan bend down on one knee as the younglings ran into his arms. Yoda chuckled at the little ones as they whimpered in the Jedi Master's arms. The wise Jedi Master looked around the room and found that two of the little ones were dead. He walked over to inspect the bodies of then young children and found that they had been chocked by an incredibly tight grip of some sort and the other one's neck had been broken.

Yoda had known that child along with his brother Rama who now sat by his side, cradling his cold and lifeless hand. He approached Rama slowly and put his small hand on the boy's shoulder. He did not turn to look at the Jedi master, he just kept crying. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in grief for the poor child. Rama had always been a great student and Yoda had never seen him sad. And he had known Omat through Rama. He turned and called Obi-Wan over to his side. He nodded and made his way over to the master although he found it rather difficult since all of the other younglings were still clinging onto his arms and legs. He trailed himself and the children over to where Rama and Yoda sat. Then he saw his little brother, lying lifeless on the floor. He instructed the children to stay put and be quiet. They all sat quietly on the floor as he bent down and put his hand on Yoda's shoulder.

"Who could have done this?" He asked with grief and concern but all Yoda said in reply was "Ask padawan Rama. Know he does." Obi-Wan then turned to look at Rama, who had stopped crying but still remained angry. He did not want to upset or hurt Rama any further but he had to know, they both had to know. Gently he cupped his hand under Rama's chin and turned his face in the direction of the younglings. "Who did this Rama?" He asked the boy but there was no reply. The two Jedi waited for an answer but Rama still refused to share the information he had discovered. Just as Obi-Wan was about to ask him again he finally begun to speak. "I-It was...It was..." As much as he wanted to, he just could not bring himself to reveal his brother's killer. He felt his eyes fill up with water and it did not take long for the tears to fall down his cheeks. He knew he had to tell them, for his own sake and the rest of the younglings also. "It was Skywalker."

There was a long, hard silence as soon as he exposed the truth. Yoda took a deep breath as he bowed his head. He knew that the dark side had always clouded Anakin's judgment and now his worst fear was now reality. Anakin had had been taken over by his dark nature of greed, hate and lust for ultimate power. The clone wars had just ended and now it had come to this, the slaughter of the Jedi younglings. He turned to Obi-Wan who had been caught wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. But wiping a single tear away was not enough; he soon felt more in the corner of his eye. Then after all his tears were gone he finally looked at Yoda who said whilst pounding his wooden cane on the ground. "Find Skywalker we must. Go without justice his crimes cannot." Obi-Wan did not want to go and track Anakin down. Nor did he want to see him put on trial but he knew what Anakin committed was an incredibly serious offence and they could not just let it go. Their murderer had to be found.


	2. Summoning Survivors

Chapter 2: Summoning Survivors.

They now knew what they had to do but first they had to get the younglings cleaned up and get them somewhere safe. They checked each one of them for injury and treated every single little scratch through the force. Once the younger children showed signs that they were beginning to recover from their ordeal they immediately left. But with Anakin on the loose and the clone troopers killing everyone, there almost no safe place for the younglings to take refuge except one place. Alderaan. Obi-Wan and Yoda both knew that Alderaan still remained peaceful and harmonious. Obi-Wan and Yoda both knew that senator Bail Organa, who was the ruler of the planet, would look after the children until they could find adoptive parents for them and hopefully their real parents. That would be the children safe for the moment but there was more problems ahead of them. Two of the main problems were about Anakin. Obi-Wan did not know where to find him and he did not know what to do when he found him. He feared that Anakin was growing more powerful as his anger and hate rose.

To capture Anakin and bring him back alive he knew that he was going to need backup. The one thing he knew about Anakin more than anything else was that he did not go down without a fight. He and Yoda would need more Jedi to bring him down. The only flaw in that plan was Obi-Wan, who remembered when he was on a mission to assonate General Gevious his clone troops turned on him and tried to blast him. He barely survived but other Jedi might not have been as fortunate as him. He turned to Yoda and explained the reason for his objection to the plan. Yoda shook his head slightly. Giving up and letting Anakin roam free was just not an option. He looked up at the other Jedi master and said sternly "Go to the Jedi archives we will. Meet us at Alderaan our fellow Jedi must." Obi-Wan nodded in satisfaction and led the little younglings out of the high council chambers. They did not run or even talk loud as they walked through the large, long hallways of the temple whilst clinging onto Obi-Wan arms. They were all too scared to even make a sound as they looked around the large temple and saw that there were large blast marks on the doors and walls from the apparent battle. They had not noticed it yet since Obi-Wan and Yoda did their best to keep them distracted or cover their eyes, but there were dozens of corpses lying in the rooms, on the stairs and in the hallways. Yoda had even noticed that some of the bodies were the closest friends of the youngling children.

Obi-Wan felt a tear falling down his face and into his mouth as he looked around and saw the damage that Anakin had caused. Ever since these children had been taken away from their family for training, their friends were the only ones who they looked up to along with their teachers who also lay lifeless on the floor beside the children. And it was all because of Anakin's selfishness and pride. The very thought of it made him sick, he had trained the man who had betrayed all of them and destroyed many.

The entire temple was as quiet as a crypt and all that could be heard was that whimpering of some of the children as they looked past Yoda and Obi-Wan's distractions and saw the bodies of ones they once knew. They gasped in horror as some of them saw their own brothers and sisters lying dead in front of them, butchered by Anakin's lightsabre. They began to cry again as they hugged and buried their heads into Obi-Wan's long sleeves. By the time they actually made their way out of the temple it was already dusk since they had spent so many hours cleaning the children up and also finding their way out of the temple. They had not brought the bodies with them. It would just slow them down and there would be no need. Once they were in the clear they checked that all of the younglings were still there and where relieved to find that they were still clinging to the older man except one, Rama. They looked at each other in alarm at first as they did another headcount but they had made no mistake. He was missing. Yoda had given instructions for Obi-Wan to take half of the children and he would take the others but Obi-Wan had spotted him. He was a distance away, standing on top of a ship looking over the city. Obi-Wan took his half of children and gave them all to Yoda as he quietly made his way over to the troubled young boy.

By the time he got close enough he saw that Rama was indeed troubled and it looked as if he was mediating. He climbed on top of the parked ship and looked closely a Rama's face. He was not meditating; he was crying but trying his hardest to stop. Obi-Wan stopped and stood beside him. He turned his head away from the older man, not wanting him to see him cry. The Jedi master did not care; he still wrapped his arms around the boy and held him in a tight embrace. Rama did not resist, he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan also while burying his head into his shoulder. The Jedi master stroked his head, brushing his hair away from his face. The child was still crying hard despite the older man's attempts of comfort.

He sniffed back the continuous tears as he looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. "He's gone. O-Omat's gone b-because of Anak...that _monster_." Obi-Wan knew why the young one was hurt and he perfectly understood that without a doubt. He looked down at the boy as he replied as an afterthought "We will find your brother's killer...I promise you Rama." The young boy continued to stare into master Obi-Wan's eyes. "Thank you." He whispered as he cuddled into Obi-Wan's hold. And it was all seen under the watchful eye of master Yoda who had been watching them and the younglings at the same time.

By the time they were all reunited with one another it was beginning to get even darker. The sooner they got to Alderaan the better. Obi-Wan had asked at first how he could contact remaining Jedi, if there were any apart from his and Yoda. He was instructed to think about his early teachings. When he was a padawan learner he was taught that to find others in trouble or distress, he had to do nothing more than trust the force and himself. Once he was reminded about his early schooling he knew exactly how to contact his fellow Jedi. His will in the force was strong as well as with others. It would be done telepathically. He closed his eyes for a moment as if he was meditating and remained silent. Master Yoda and the children stood quietly as the Jedi master thought, by the time he opened his eyes he found that a few children were giggling and Yoda was smiling. "Relieved to find our Jedi brothers are still alive, you are?" He guessed as he saw the smile grow wider across Obi-Wan's face. He nodded as he felt a great deal of comfort and exhaustion wash over him.

Yoda knew that everything was going to plan so far. Some of the life-force's of the remaining Jedi knights and masters were still felt through the force and the only thing they had to do on Alderaan was ask the remaining Jedi to help them take on Anakin. But Jedi were always cautious around Sith lords and there was a possibility that the answer would be no.


End file.
